Deaths Entry
by RuriHyama
Summary: A girl of 16 also known as death comes to the asakura house to pay a visit to Yoh. After a while they fall in love will the girl kill yoh or spare him? YohxOOC and three different endings
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own shaman king.

A girl of 16 sat in the shadows of an alley. She stared at the crowds of people passing and running to find shelter from the rain. "Humans. I hope they suffer the wrath of death!" A dark spirit came to her side "Takori how will you make them suffer this time?" Takori got up and looked at her spirit "death lets just take a break" Takori gave out an exhausted yawn. They walked out of the alley into the rain where her hair became damp giving her a punk style.

**Yoh's POV**

"Why Anna why?" I ran till I saw a figure that kind of resembled "Ren?"

**Takori's POV**

I turned around when I heard a name that I never wanted to hear. "Do I look like that sad excuse of a man?" I yelled as the boy stared at me. He looked worried his eyes became wide and for some strange reason hi tackled me. "What the?"

**Normal POV**

"Watch out there's a dark spirit after you!" The boy yelled. "What the hell are you talking about that's my spirit guardian!" Takori pushed the boy off of her. Yoh got up and saw that she was blushing. "That's death my spirit guardian. That gives me the title of the Grim Reaper" Takori continued "I'm here to take the soul of Yoh Asakura" Yoh looked at her with huge eyes. "You look pale are you alright?" Takori looked at Yoh with worried eyes.

**Yoh's POV**

"Did you say Yoh Asakura?" I asked never answering her question. She looked at me with her sliver eyes all one me not looking at anything else only me and said "Yes"

**Takori's POV**

He acted strangely as I told him how Yoh Asakura was going to be killed, the boy would grab his neck them grab his arm then I asked "Are you ok? Oh yeah what's your name?"

(A/N): That's it for chapter one sorry for the short chapter review plz.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I still don't own Shaman King but I will buy it one day… I have $175.25 but I know that is not enough but oh well I tried. Well enjoy this chapter.

**In our previous chapter**

_Takori met the boy named Yoh Asakura she was suppose to take to the other world, She hasn't gotten to know him or his REAL name, but was more curious if he was ok she didn't know that the boy she had talked to was her victim._

Chapter two

Yoh's Pov 

My mouth became dry when she asked for my name, I had to think fast and lie. "Umm… I'm Hao, Hao Asakura" She gave me a little smile.

Normal Pov 

"Are you brother of Yoh Asakura?" Takori asked "Yes, I am" Yoh said. "Well do you know of his whereabouts?" "No I don't know where he is" Yoh replied "Oh yeah, I forgot to introduce myself my name is Takori Moontears or you can call me Tako." "Ok well its time for me to go home bye Tako. Nice meeting you" Yoh said running off "You too Hao." She stood there till she couldn't see him any longer.

**The next day…**

"Class we have a new student, Go ahead and introduce yourself." The teacher said. "My name is Takori Moontears; I'm from Japan but moved to France for two years and came to this lil town" "Takori you seat is next to Ren Tao" the teacher exclaimed. "Ren? Le Twitch, THAT SAD EXCUSE OF A MAN!" Takori yelled at the confused and angered Tao.

"SHUT UP TAKO I SHOULD SLAUGHTER YOU FOR SAYING THAT TO THE GREAT REN TAO!"

"Great? Tao Ren? How can you be so great when I beat you in every fight we had?" Takori replied back making the whole class gasp and stare at the embarrassed Tao.

A/N: that is another chapter posted more to go well this isn't as good as the first one so yeah. Review plz.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't own Shaman King but I do own Takori.

Viera: So this is another chapter of deaths entry, I will be expecting flames. I have thought of making these longer now. Possibly a page or two. So yeah. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

The class gasped at what they had heard, a blue haired dumb ball yelled out "Oh My God! Ren lost to a girl?" He started to laugh, so did the class not Ren or Takori joined in the laughter. "Why you!" Ren took out his Kwan Dao out of his backpack and assembled it with it done he attacked Takori. Takori let herself get hit by the blow, she collapsed on impact. "REN TAO GO TO THE OFFICE!" The teacher said with so much anger. Ren gathered his belongings and went to the office; they pointed him to the principal and sat in a chair. "Ren, you know why you're here?" The principal turned his chair and looked at Ren with curiosity. "Yes I know I hit a girl" Ren said mournfully and sarcastically. The principal nodded "Did you ever think of what the consequences are for not obeying the hands off policy?" Ren shook his head, "But she was bringing down my reputation I had to do something!" Ren punched the principal's desk. "That is still not a reason, I let you off easy but if you do this again this will become a suspension. I want you to go back to her and say you're sorry." The principal released Ren and was given another teen that had been found guilty of smoking weed in the bathroom.

Ren's Pov

"Damn that girl, when did she come to Hokkaido anyways?"

I walked back to my class and sighed when I stood in front of the door, I walked in to have looks and some snickers and all out laughter. Takori was sitting in the desk next to mine but didn't think of looking at me. The teacher reviewed on what I have missed after being in the principal's office. I took out a piece of paper and wrote 'What are you doing here in Hokkaido?' and folded in and made a symbol on it to show who it was from and passed it to her.

Takori's Pov

I saw a hand lightly putting a piece of paper on my desk, I could tell by the symbol he had draw on the front. I unfolded it and read it; I took out my pencil, and then responded with 'It's none of your damn business.' I refolded it and passed it to him. He unfolded it and read, I knew he was mad because his spike kept growing and his face was quite shallow.

Normal

The bell rang and the students ran out of the School like raging fire, Takori of course had to stay behind with the teacher, so did Ren. "You two have been causing a ruckus in here and I don't want to put up with it. Ren apologize to Takori." The teacher exclaimed. Ren apologized "I'm sorry" Takori knew it wasn't a 'I'm very sorry" it was more of an 'I'll get you after school' sorry. Takori walked out of the school and begun to walk to the House of Hao Asakura, so she thought. She got to the house and knocked on the door to be greeted by the blue haired idiot, "Hello Horo is Hao here?" Horo had a look of 'what the hell did you smoke' "HAO! Why would Hao be here? Yo…" Horo was interrupted by a hand over the mouth. "Hey Takori, What are you doing here?" Takori smiled "I was just wondering if there were any rooms available here, are there any?" Takori asked. "Yeah there is one available but I don't think you will like the person next to your bedroom" Yoh sweat dropped. "What is she doing here?" Takori looked around and saw the one person she dreaded to see. "I can ask you the same Tao." Ren smirked "I happen to live here." Takori had a look of 'omg why do you hate me so god' Yoh looked at the heat that were rising from them two, it was like two lions fighting. "Takori this is your next door neighbor" Takori screamed in her mind, cursing him. Horo looked at Takori "You can bunk with me." He said. The Tao and Asakura looked at Horo and didn't think it was a good idea. "Takori you can bunk with me, these two…who knows what happens to girls that room with them." Horo looked at Yoh "What about Anna?" Yoh forgot about that, his fiancé was sleeping with him in his room. Takori looked at Yoh "Hao? I'll bunk with the Tao." Takori knew what the consequences would be and she didn't know why she was doing this.

Ren's Pov

I looked at Takori but was quite shocked at what she just said, why doesn't she bunk with the baka Horo? Why did she choose me?

Yoh's Pov

I was very shocked that she had changed her mind; I thought she hated Ren but I think she is having second thoughts.

Normal

Takori looked at Yoh with concern "Is that okay? Hao?" Yoh looked at her "yeah that's okay," Yoh went back into the house and the Tao took Tako to his room and help her with her stuff. Horo stood at the door looking at the others "Weird." When Takori got into the Tao's room she looked around and felt a very accompanying aura. "Nice digs." Ren didn't respond to the comment, "Do you have baggage?" Ren asked. Takori shook her head. "No, just this scythe" Takori took out her scythe that was attached to her back. Ren looked at Takori with wide eyes "What is your occupation?" Takori was wondering why he was so not him. "Ren, are you ok?" Takori looked at him, "What is your occupation?" he said again. "I'm the soul collector, Death you people say." Ren sat on his bed and looked at the ground "You've got what you wanted. The job you always wanted" Ren nodded. Takori was really freaked, why was he saying this, this is so not like him. "Ren? Why are you saying this?" Takori couldn't handle it. "I remember when we were children that you said you wanted to be death itself. I didn't think it was possibly but I see that it is." "Ren? Didn't you have a dream? A dream to become Shaman King?" Takori sat next to Ren. "Yo…" Ren was irrupted by his name being called, "I'll be back, don't get comfy on my bed." Ren walked out of his room.

In Yoh's room

"What is it Yoh?" Ren asked.

"Don't say my name in front of Takori." Yoh spazed.

"Why?"

"Cause I lied about my name, she thinks in Hao." Yoh let out.

"You imbecile! Why did you do that for?"

"She came to Hokkaido, for me."

"For you, but that still isn't a reason to lie to her. You have to tell her. If she finds out the truth she'll take you to Oblivion."

With that said, Ren walked out of Yoh's room and to his own. "Takori, want something from the kitchen?" Takori looked at Ren "Milk would be nice." Ren nodded and went to the kitchen to get to glasses for milk. Horo came in to see Ren pouring the milk into the glasses "Man, your thirsty." Ren glared at him. "One of these belongs to Takori." Horo's jaw dropped. He ran out of the kitchen yelling out "It's the end of the world, Ren's sharing his milk!" Ren returned to his room and gave one of the glasses to Takori.

"What was that all about?"

"Horo is just an idiot."

"Oh."

The both drank their glasses of milk and continued their conversation.

"Ren, have you gone to the tournaments?"

"Yes, but I lost to that damn Yoh Asakura!"

"What did you say?"

"Forget what I said!"

"Where is Yoh?"

"I can't tell you, I don't know where he is"

Ren tried his best not to say anything but it just came out.

_Dammit! I'm such a loudmouth._

Takori looked at Ren with eyes of anger and annoyance.

"Are you sure you don't know where he is?"

"Yes I don't know"

"Okay"

Takori dropped her body onto the bed.

"Why would I lie you?"

Viera- That's it for this chapter, it took three days to get it this long but I never had the time to post it. Hope you like this chapter. Flames and ideas are fine with me, just encourage me to write more.


End file.
